Gohan en Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken
by DranSlayer
Summary: Después de que Kibito-shin pidiera restaurar la tierra y la resurrección de todos los asesinados por Majin Boo , un cierto peli negro de nombre Son Gohan no había sido resucitado , donde se encontrará . Goku y compañía podrán traerlo de vuelta con las esferas del dragón?
1. prólogo

Hola gente de fanfiction , este es mi primer fic así que pido disculpas de antemano por algún error en la gramática, no olvides que puedes dejármelo en los comentarios, lo qué me ayudaría mucho con la calidad del contenido.

Pero antes , al Gohan que tomaré será durante la saga de Boo . cuando resucitan a todos con las esferas de Namek.

En la novela Tensei Shitara slime datta ken , estará ubicado cuando Rimuru Tempest regresan del reino enano .

Y sin más ,que tengas un buen día o buenas noches y que disfrutes de la lectura.

 _ **Renuncia de derechos : dragon ball z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y toei animation .la novela Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken pertenece a fukuse**_

 _ **Lugar desconocido...**_

Al despertar estaba rodeado de vegetación hasta donde podía ver. Me quedé atrapado en algún bosque totalmente desconocido para mí.

Los árboles se agitaban gratamente al viento, pero eso no aliviaba mi creciente angustia interna.

No importa lo mucho que lo intenté, no podía recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en este lugar. Ni siquiera podía recordar mi propio nombre. ¿Era esto la amnesia?.

Parece que no me olvidé de mis conocimientos generales y la educación por lo menos. Personalmente no podía recordarlo en absoluto, pero el conocimiento de mí en la Tierra fue preservado.

Mi mente estaba envuelta por una neblina. Fue una sensación realmente extraña. Estando desconcertado por la situación me levanté lentamente cuando de repente noté algo que parpadeaba delante de mí. No había nada allí hace un rato ….

[¿Qué … qué … esto es …]

Un botón brillaba sobre una pantalla semi-transparente. Al inspeccionarlo de cerca, pude ver una carta escrita en el botón. De alguna manera se parecía a la pantalla del menú de un juego.

"Bienvenido al mundo alternativo!" Menú

Por un instante mi pensamiento se congeló por completo. ¿El mundo alterno? ¿Este mundo alternativo es el lugar en el que estoy ahora mismo?.

Mientras yo estaba pensando en esto, el botón continuó parpadeando. Aunque yo consideraba que esto era una broma mala empujé el botón.

"¡Felicitaciones! ¡Usted ganó el derecho a transferirse a un mundo diferente como resultado de una lotería imparcial!

Aunque la memoria antes de la transferencia se borró, por favor no se preocupe, ya que nos concedió permiso antes de la transferencia. Debido a su conocimiento retenido usted debe entender que el punto debe ser estrictamente respetado!" _ **Menú**_

En el momento siguiente la pantalla cambió y mostró una matriz estándar. Ah, como esperaba, esta era una pantalla que se veía a menudo en los videojuegos.

 _ **Estado** :_

 **Nombre** : Son Gohan

 **Raza** : humano/sayayin

 **Titulo** : Ninguno

 **Magia:** Ninguno

 **Habilidades:**

 **Habilidad única:** Senkai , estado definitivo

 **Habilidades de** **Sayayin:** AutoCuración lenta , aumento visual y auditivo

 **Habilidad adicional:** Creación( ropa y cómida)

 **Trasformación:** Ozaru , ssj1 , ssj2

 **Resistencias:** Resistencia a Ataques Físicos, Resistencia al Dolor

Una pantalla semitransparente con estado escrito , está delante de mí . Como en los videojuegos que Krilin le había comprado , pero por los rigurosos estudios de su madre no se le permitia mucho jugar

 **"Habilidades" y "títulos"** , eran cosas que iba a descubrir cómo funcionaban más adelante .

Pero primero hay una cosa que debía de resolver , un bulto su parte trasera de el . Y en ese momento que iba a revisar , cuando su campo de visión vio una cierta parte de la pantalla de estado .

 **Transformación:** "Ozaru"

 ** _Información_ :**

Esta transformación solo puede ser realizada los pertenecientes a la raza Saiyajin, o bien híbridos de saiyajin y otra raza .

La luz de la luna llena emite unas ondas llamadas Bruits, producto del reflejo de la luz del Sol, de más de 17 millones Zenoes, y si estas ondas entran por los ojos, producen una reacción en la cola (ya que las glándulas encargadas de iniciar la transformación se encuentra exclusivamente allí)y comienza el cambio. Si no hay luna, se utiliza una técnica llamada Power Ball que imita la misma intensidad de la luz de la luna, lo que produce la conversión en la fase Ōzaru de los Saiyajin que estén alrededor, este ataque es peligroso y fue comúnmente usado por los antiguos Saiyajin en la conquista del espacio, en los lugares donde no había luna, pues todos los guerreros eran convertidos en Ōzaru para conquistar rápidamente los planetas deseados .

La forma más sencilla de lograr esto es mirar la luna llena.

Solo había visto 1 sayayin que se transformó en Ozaru , Vegeta quién llegó a la tierra junto a Nappa para conseguir las esferas del dragón y cumplir su sueño de ser inmortal . Ahora que que tenía su cola recuperada , tenía que tener cuidado de noche para no ver la luna llena . ya que a diferencia de Vegeta , el no tiene control sobre esta transformación .

Pero de mucho no servirá , cuándo tiene el ssj 1 , ssj2 y su estado definitivo.

Pero porqué volvió a crecer su cola ? Ese pensamiento rondaba su mente , pero unos gritos atrajeron su atención y sin dudarlo un segundo se fue a toda velocidad .Gohan en el camino puso atención al lugar donde escucho los gritos para saber cuántos personas y enemigos había , pero se percató que ninguna de las energías de los seres era humana .

Más bien los seres que eran atacados su energía parecía estar conectada de alguna manera .

 _ **El Gran Bosque jura ( lugar desconocido ):**_

Gobuta quien se había quedado atrás por un descuido de rimuru , ahora estaba acorralado con el fang wolves que había invocado para huir del reino enano , pero en su trascurso para regresar con rimuru . un monstruo los atacó

fang wolves quién está protegiendo a gobuta estaba un poco dañado al recibir un ataque sorpresa del oso cornudo . Cuando gobuta pensó que iba a ser su fin , todos se quedaron quietos porque de los árboles lo que parecía ser un humano había aparecido.

 _ **Con Gohan:**_

Al acercarse , su sorpresa no podía ser mayor al ver a un humanoide verde y aún lobo quienes estaban siendo atacado por un oso con un cuerno en su frente .

Gohan quien había llegado , no pronunció palabra alguna .haciendo que el ambiente se ponga tenso , Pero en ese momento el oso cornudo se distrajo de su comida para ver quien lo había interrumpido .

Gohan quien había notado que el humanoide verde y el lobo negro estában siendo atacados , se propuso a resolver esta situación . Pero el

fang wolves se le adelanto.

En se momento donde el oso cornudo había apartado un rato su atención de ellos , es donde el fang wolves atacó al oso cornudo con sus dientes afilados , pero desgraciadamente el oso cornudo se dio cuenta del ataque y bloqueo con su brazo el ataque del fang wolves que se dirigía a su cuello .

En ese momento Gohan con una rapidez se situó en frente del oso cornudo y de un solo puñetazo en el estómago del oso cornudo lo dejo noqueado .

Gobuta quien está cerca se quedó aturdido por su mente solo pasaba .

[que hacía un aventurero en el Gran Bosque Jura?? ].

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Nota:**_ Más adelante se aclarara quién fue el responsable de traer a Gohan al mundo de Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken , y porque volvió a crecer su cola de sayayin .

Si este fic es bien recibido, estaré actualizando en pocos días . O sinó estaré actualizando de 1 a 2 semanas máximo.

Gohan también podrá poner nombres a monstruos y personas cómo rimuru , ya qué en la novela se deja claro que cualquiera que tenga altas cantidades de MP puede hacerlo (desgasta excesivamente al usuario , rimuru puede nombra a muchos ya que su MP es grande y también tiene una mar grande de MP llamado veladora en su interior )

 _ **Esté sólo es él capítulo introductorio , los demás capítulos serán más largos .**_


	2. Mi Nombre es Son Gohan (08-10 22:27:10)

Hola gente de FanFiction , aquí les traigo la actualización de Gohan en Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken.

Las actualizaciónes serán cada 3 semanas . pero cada vez con capítulos mas largos .

 _ **Renuncia de derechos : dragon ball z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y toei animation y la novela Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken pertenece a fukuse**_

 _ **Capitulo 2 : Mi nombre es Son Gohan**_

 _ **Gran Bosques jura :**_

Después de que Gohan noqueara al oso cornudo y le preguntará al humanoide verde si estaba bien .busco el ki de sus amigos en todo el planeta , pero no encontró ningúno de ellos , pero a su vez sintió varios ki muy poderosos. Pero estos ki eran muy raro o mejor dicho el ki de todos en el planeta era muy diferente al ki al que estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Pero con esta poca información que tenía pudo deducir que no estaba en su universo, porque ya no podía sentir el gran ki de super Boo .

Pero aún así la palabra aventurero que le dijo el humanoide verde le llamó la atención.

 _[ hola mi nombre es Gohan y Que es eso de aventurero?]_

Gobuta estaba sorprendido por el sujeto que había derrotado al oso cornudo no era un aventurero , si no alguien que parecía ser un humano . Pero su olor a mono que se mezclaba con su olor humano decía lo contrario.

 _[Mi nombre es gobuta y este es mi compañero balck star Wolf ..._ _¿ Entonces... , no eres un aventurero ? Pero lo más importante , que hacía alguien desarmado en este lugar tan peligroso como el gran bosque jura ._ _Pero por tu olor se que no eres un humano en total , porque puedo oler algo distinto que viene de ti .]_

Gohan estába en un dilema sobre si contarle de su origen sayayin y de cómo no pudo proteger su mundo . Todo por confiarse con super Boo y no exterminarlo en el momento que tuvo oportunidad , estaba muy enojado con sigo mismo Tanto que se emociones salían a flote .

 _[Señor Gohan está bien ?]_

Un pequeño temblor sucedió en ese momento que gohan recordaba todo lo sucedido en su viejo mundo , el suelo debajo de sus pies de gohan se quebraba por propio poder que desborda su cuerpo y hacía que gobuta y su compañero black star wolf se sorprendieran y asustaran al ver semejante manifestación de poder que Gohan hacia sin mayor esfuerzo en lo absoluto .

 _[ Si...estoy bien , no es nada ]_

Gohan le sonrió a gobuta y al black star wolf , que estaban asustados . Y le preguntó que le pasó para que el oso cornudo los atacará .

Y es donde gobuta le contó todo , de como con su señor rimuru-sama fueron al reino de los enanos , para conseguir unos enanos para construir casas para su futura ciudad , pero un noble que había sido golpeado por un enano , que había defendido a rimuru . los había mandado a arrestado a todos.

Pero el rey al ver que rimuru podía hacer pociones curativas de alto grado , los libero para ganarse su confianza y hacer una alianza con el . Y al noble le dio su castigo .

Al final Rimuru pudo conseguir a los enanos para construir su ciudad y armas , pero un cierto presentimiento de que olvidaban a alguien fue pasado .

Ese era gobuta que se quedó en la ciudad enana pero cuando estuvo acorralado por guardias del reino solo pensaba en escapar y así pudo invocar al black star wolf para escapar , pero en su camino a casa fue atacado por un oso cornudo.

 _[ Estoy de regreso a donde Rimuru_sama , que tal si nos acompaña ya qué hay más moustros muy fuertes ]_

Y es así que Gohan acepta ir con gobuta , para saber más de este mundo . Ya que Gohan tenía como maestro a un Namek y había visto muchas cosas más raras , no se había molestado en buscar pueblos humanos . Pero sabía que había , por los pequeños ki que caracteriza a los humanos .

 _ **Gran Bosque Jura ( lugar desconocido)**_

Rimuru quien habia llegado con los demás al pequeño lugar donde vivía con los goblin evolucionados . Ya se preparaban para ir al sitio donde se estába construyendo la nueva ciudad donde iban a vivir .

Pero a lo lejos se podía ver una estela blanca que volaba muy rápido hacía donde estaba . Rimuru pensó que era un ataque , pero al intentar hacer algo , y al ver que la estela blanca tenía forma humana y que estába gobuta con el sujeto extraño no había problemas .

Aterrizando y levantando polvo del suelo , llegaron Gohan y gobuta al sitio donde estaba el ser llamado Rimuru .

El Storm Fanged Wolf quien había regresado a la sombra de gobuta , fue una sorpresa para Gohan.

Pero con gobuta en su espalda se fueron donde estaba Rimuru.

Rimuru rápidamente se acercó en donde estaba gobuta y Gohan

 _[ Hola señor Rimuru Sama , este es el señor Gohan quien me salvó de un ataque de un oso cornudo que me atacó de regreso a casa ]_

Rimuru quien miraba a Gohan de pies a cabeza , estaba sorprendido por que su cuerpo era muy músculoso y no tenía nada de grasa .(NT : Rimuru todavía está en su cuerpo de slime )

 _[ Mi nombre es Rimuru tempestad y te doy las gracias por proteger a mi subordinado gobuta , por lo visto gohan no eres de por aquí , no ?]_

Gohan que también estaba un poco sorprendido por ver a una bola gelatinosa hablarle , se sentía un poco raro pero ya tenía experiencia con cosas más raras .

 _[ no , soy de un lugar que está muy lejo de aquí ]_

En ese momento llaman a Rimuru , diciéndole que un grupo grande de goblins estaba dispuesto a unirse a su villa de Rimuru , claro si este aceptaba .

Los goblins le contaron todo sobre los orcos que destruían aldeas y de cómo escucharon de el slime que tenía un pequeño grupo de goblins y por eso ellos fueron en su búsqueda .

Rimuru quien se había reunido y aceptado la unión de los goblin a su villa , también los nombró a los 500 goblins de ellos .

Gohan que se daba cuenta de muchas cosas , que ponerles nombre a los goblins hacia que evolucionaran , pero esto también consumía su ki , pero como el tenía mucho ki quería experimentar algún día poniendole un nombre a un goblin . Que en vez de ki lo llamaban MP y que tenían unas raras habilidades .

Y poco pasó para que todos se fueran a la nueva villa y futuro país que iba a ser construida por los enanos y la ayuda de los hobgoblin de Rimuru.

 _ **Tiempo de pues :**_

Bordeando el Gran Bosque Jura, estaba el territorio del Conde del Reino Falmas.

En esta frontera existen aquellos que están dispuestos a proteger el área.

Sus principales fuerzas consistían en una orden de caballeros bajo el control del Conde.

Aunque los miembros por lo general sólo se componen de 100 personas, el Conde declaró el estado de emergencia. Aquellos que se había retirado fueron llamados, y los números ahora son casi tres veces más, con 284 personas.

La siguiente fuerza más grande aquí eran los aventureros del Gremio Libre.

Habían tomado solicitudes para cazar monstruos que amenazaban las tierras de las proximidades.

Sin embargo, esto no era un asunto urgente. Y naturalmente ellos terminaban las solicitudes sin ninguna dificultad.

Para servir como vigías en todo el territorio del Conde, mercenarios fueron contratados.

Aunque algunos eran talentosos, muchos eran todavía novatos. Así, cuando los monstruos comenzaban a moverse, todos trabajaban para explorar los alrededores.

Sin embargo, en realidad, no trataban su trabajo como algo serio. La causa principal es el hecho de que el Conde Nidol Maigam había sido tacaño con el dinero utilizado para emplearlos.

Así que, ¿Quién puede someter a los monstruos si el Gremio Libre no tomó la solicitud?

Normalmente ese era el trabajo de los caballeros.

No obstante Habían aventureros que se prepararon para investigar el bosque.

Eran aventureros de rango B, Cabal, Ellen y Gido.

Con el empeoramiento de la actividad de los monstruos, incluso los comerciantes han evitado entrar.

Con las tasas de protección en aumento, el viaje ya no sería rentable.

Por lo tanto, para cruzar el bosque uno tendría que continuar a pie.

Y en primer lugar, ya que ningún carruaje podía acercarse a la «Cueva del Sello», cualquier viaje inevitablemente continuaría a pie.

Cuando terminaron de prepararse y estaban por salir, una sola persona los llamó.

 _[Disculpen. Si van hacía el bosque, ¿podría tal vez acompañarlos hasta medio camino?]_

¿Era una voz femenina? ¿Masculina? ¿Joven? ¿Viejo? Eso no se podía distinguir.

Tampoco se puede ver la expresión de la persona.

Por alguna razón, esa persona llevaba una máscara.

Una inexpresiva, pero hermosa máscara.

El desconocido emite un aura sospechosa… pero,

 _[Claro. Pero, ¿estará bien…?]_ _[¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡Antes de que el líder– yo! De su permiso… en serio, ¡¡qué demonios!!]_ _[En serio… bueno, ahora que Nee-san le dio el ok, no sirve de nada discutir, ¿verdad?]_

Los tres aceptaron al desconocido sin pensarlo dos veces.

 _[Estoy agradecido.]_

Después de decir esas dos palabras, el desconocido sospechoso silencioso siguió al trío.

De este modo, el grupo de tres de Cabal obtuvo un nuevo compañero, y partió en su investigación.

 _ **Lugar desconocido:**_

Tontenkan*

Tontenkan. Kaaaaaan. Kaaaaaan. ¡Don!*(NT: Son sonidos de efecto xD)

El bosque se lleno con el sonido de madera cortada y un martillo de herrero.

La fundación de una nueva ciudad se está logrando, y las nuevas casas se están construyendo.

Al principio, para poner las cañerías habían evitado construir cualquier casa, y era una tierra baldía…

Para el camino acuático, desviaron el curso del río.

Esta bajo construcción, pero se planea la construcción de un edificio para el control de la cañería del agua. Allí, el agua se purificará y se distribuirá a todos los hogares.

En cuanto al drenaje, se dirigirá a un alcantarillado subterráneo. Como está hecho de madera, decidimos conservarlo endureciéndolo en cemento.

Y, llevándolo lejos de la ciudad, terminara en una instalación donde se reprocesara en abono.

Además, levantamos temporalmente un edificio del tamaño de un gimnasio en las afueras.

Sirve como alojamiento temporal. Y como tal, no está hecho para durar.

Con todo, la construcción procede sin problemas.

Cerca de la cueva, en el asiento de honor, planeo hacer mi morada.

A partir de ahí, primero vamos a construir las casas de los señores del clan, seguido por la de los plebeyos.

Como quiero hacer las cosas bien, el mapa inicial fue elaborado con la máxima precisión.

Dibujar una cruz, con grandes carreteras que atraviesan la ciudad, este plan es mejor para supervisar el comportamiento de los habitantes.

Pero, es más fácil de atacar.

En cualquier caso, parece que tener a los goblins evolucionados en hobgoblins fue la decisión correcta.

Desarrollan rápidamente un intelecto superior y memorización.

Además, su constitución y fuerza mejoran.

De acuerdo con los enanos, los goblins se clasifican en rango F, pero los hobgoblins son monstruos que merecen un rango C~D.

Como sea, probablemente debería tratarlos con el mismo respeto que a los humanos.

En resumen, su rango varía. Equipo y armadura, clase individual y skills, y otros factores que afectan en gran medida el rango.

Quiero decir, la fuerza individual depende de la persona, ¿verdad?

Los cuatro que designe como Lords (Señores) por ejemplo, son más fuertes que el resto.

Y Rigurudo, a quien corone Rey…

 _[¡Oh! ¡Ha pasado su tiempo aquí! ¡¡Lo estaba buscando!!]_

¡Qué monstruo! Es todo lo que quiero decir. Es enorme y musculoso.

En comparación con un ogro, no sólo son similares, ¡parece más fuerte! O al menos eso dijo Kaijin.

Eso quiere decir que la evolución se ve afectada no sólo por un nombre, sino también por la clase.

En verdad, las capacidades de los monstruos son maravillosas.

Probablemente debería intentar otorgar unos cuantos títulos más para poner a prueba esta teoría.

 _[¿Qué sucede?]_ _[¡Ah! Hemos capturado a individuos sospechosos, por lo que vine a reportar.]_ _[¿Sospechosos? ¿De qué raza de monstruos son?]_ _[No son monstruos, ellos son humanos. Como usted ha ordenado, no pusimos nuestras manos sobre ellos.]_ _[¿Humanos? ¿Por qué harían todo el camino hasta aquí?]_

Humanos… ¿huh?

Finalmente… ¡la oportunidad que estaba esperando! Se tiene que comenzar en términos amistosos.

Bueno… si son como esos aventureros idiotas de antes, voy a disponer de ellos o convertirlos en aperitivos de monstruo….

[ _Ellos fueron agredidos por un grupo de hormigas gigantes, y fueron salvados por el escuadrón de defensa de Rigur y Gohan , quien se hizo cargo de su protección…_ _Hay pruebas de que estaban investigando estas tierras. ¿Cómo debemos responder…?]_

Ya veo.

Parece como una investigación en nombre de algún país.

He hablado con los enanos, pero los bosques de Jura no es propiedad de ningún país.

Por lo tanto, hay una buena probabilidad de que están investigando tierras en nombre de un país para su expansión.

Si ese caso tenemos a Gohan como último recurso , y también que esta ayudándonos hacer más fuertes a los hobgoblin con técnicas de combate y de ki .ahora están es medio de su entrenamiento , así que esta vez los recibiré solo .

 _[¡Muy bien! Me reuniré con ellos. ¡Lidera el camino!]_

Fin del capítulo.

Nota:

 **gracias por la gente que lee este fanfic , y quiero agradecerles por darme una oportunidad de escribir fanfic .**

 _thanks for the people who read this fanfic, and I want to thank you for giving me an opportunity to write fanfic_

 **Gracias por los 4 comentarios/Review a :**

 _Thanks for the 4 comments/Review to:_

 _ **Guest/Srblack28/Stein29/victor0606**_


End file.
